OTer List/Sage296
THIS IS A LIST THAT HAS BEEN ADDED ONTO FOR A VERY LONG TIME NOT EVERYONE IS ON HERE, IT WILL BE EDITED THROUGHOUT TIME I will try my best to get everyone on that I think deserves to be on there. '''I have my own preference on who/what an OTer is' so don't automatically think I will put you on there. '' Help me help you by giving me suggestions to who you think should be on the list. PM me on ROBLOX or on Twitter (@Sage296) THANKS!!!1!!11!!1!!1!!1!! Numbers 0nesh0t 0rx 0rca_tr0per 12AwesomeBoy12 161K 3DSPuppy 3DSDog 4labs2 404UsernameNotFound 666comeback 67thave 6yoshi123 A''' Aaler Aamunkoitto AaronHyperCubed Absham AbnormallyStrange Accleracers7 Acebatonfan AceKonnorFan Acriliyo AdhesiveMadMan Aetricity Afterstormer Agelixer Alex50529 AlienPhantom AllWeEverLookFor Allyisdabest AlphaHeroMax AmAnSpeeder Amsk8r Anaka9 Anajay2 AncientBoots Andimeshk AndultraX AnonyAnonymous Air_Marshal AnimationCrawler AnxiousDragon applechicken101 Alphaerix ArmadilloPetshop AhhLeah Arte71 Arthtex asf2424 ashley544 Asterily Astrain1 Atoxical Aveeo Avenxx Awesomesauce196 AwesomeTripleA123 Awsomeman511 Axyi '''B badfitz badtigra bakefate Baloney Baconite Battlefists Bambamman11 BananaOnTheTable Batmanofzurenargh bboopoop BeefyToes BenLam2007 BeregohostShane Billabob BlackCrisisDrone Blazerstriker blockopsmasteralt bloppers912 bloxxseen BlueWadanohara Blueyear boatbuddy845 bobrules1111 bobthemonkey2 boring bonzibuddy696969 bossfights5lyfe Bradybot07 brandon881534 BrandonS677 breezyair britainsGotTalentA51 brightview12 broccoliboy6969 BrokenTwig btmk budderfishman007 builderx22 C''' C3N0 Calao capmangroovy Captain_Falcon carlosjet27 Casarela Casiok CasperTheGhost7 CasualJohney catacombkitten Catbug789 catman8321 Catzilla99 Cavando cbsqueast championbuilder charisk ChatboxV1 chatowillwin checkthefunkyguyHUNK chiiprincess ChillyPikachu ChipTunes chocolategorrila chopbowl ChronoTelekinesis CheyBlue chugmilk ChubbyBunny123 CinnabonNinja ClaraTheDragonBorn Clearest cman3003000 ColouredTerminator Comets2224 compIaining ConnorV5 coolanna05 coolestblue Coolpup12345 coolguy9939 cooper135 Coronatus CorruptedPurifier CPMegamach2 cpmoderator12345 CPRAHQ chicka123 channel7 craftminer1234 Crazc crazynoggin CrazyCharmanderFan CreepyWriter cripplingdepression CrossArms1 CrossKnuckle crs100 CryaoticSin CrystalSweeper CubbyPower CurzonDax cyberaesthetic34839 '''D D252 d4rk652 DaBlockBuilder922 DaggerJax Dandaelion daniepie2 daniday123 DapperNarwhal Darkage6551 DarkImperiator darman01 diana deadandpipper6567 DeathsLASTwords DECOMMISSIONER deinemutti360 DelightfulCoolman123 demon_fire Destryc diamondorca diamondeel dididy DigUpHerBones DignitysHQ dinnokiddo123 Diaxam DoctorExpo DoctorPwnda Doggy00 Dollish Dorito9000 DoTheSafetyDance DragonAscension drakogmh DreamHeaven D1v5n Dreamlike DrForce Dribson DrMadnezz drpece231 DrowsyDays E''' Eaglesflite EarnSomeRespect EasilySpooked EarthboundFTW Edginess EditSucking ElectroMagnetic Emblazing emilymesa846 EmitRellevart EmphisBlade EnderDragon2525 Enderkev13 Endwarcb Enetredrox EPICFACEHEAVEN Epicfail971 epicness382 EpicSnack3 epictinboy espio1125 eriknelson11 Erened ErronBIack ethanh99 EvilPope EXcellent Expectedd EXxmovuxA1 '''F FaceSmasher07 Fadious FailingClock Fastlane250 Fang13674 Fart1001 Fathom778 FemaleGuestReturns FestiveNicro fire754779 firekillerc firelove1235 fitemenub flamesjeffery firefeind1 FLChan Flexaboost ForeverAlonezey FlyingYamaski football1444 FourthInstinct FoxerzXD frostblooper fsagrdhred Funification G''' GR33NTHUNDAH gabejoss gamer2102 GamerOreo GamerYoshi GamesBloxx GamermanNotHacked (including alts) GammaGeek genti57 gentledeadkiller GFink gggarrett GhostInABox GIaceons GiantSatyr giganticedgar gingermark GigaSpartan goldensight Gixm GodOfAllNamesnipes godzilla2321 goldmaster784 goodgollyholly GoogleIsntAVirus GoshiDoll Gorbachev321 grammaticalerror111 grayssake GraphicsSettings GreenieGuest GreenShaman GrumpyDeadPool GuardianOfAllHope guialex GullibleChapV2 gunspo guy5f GuyManDudeBra Guynophobia '''H h3licopter HaasKrieg hambert harleybog6 HarshGenesis HEADSHOTSNIPUR Heartstrings Hello777 helloburp helloniike Heniboy7 henryzoll10 historyrocks123 ( or hist0ryr0cks123) hjo337 hollywoodweegee Horoscopist hotfeet09 hotw223 HULKMASTER2003 HungryLemons Huenator HunterStraiter Hyraphax Hyperman400 Hyuck I''' I3lazingI3lades iamjonroncinabon IcyTheHedgehog IDTalk IAmTheOPofThis IAvenue iBuzBearII IceFinn938 IengendxSpiritShade iEvilBrodey Ignys IGotTehMoneyz IhateMcCramer IridescentForest iiN00blet iiS8 iiZypher ILikeToBragg IllogicalGames IAmReallyAwesome ImminentlyDoomed Incomic indexnull InfiniteCoinz InNOutBurger ironfrost1 IronGuest iSethOk Ivansel iwafflee IxXAmberXxI '''J j2d2n Jagaimo jailbreak952 JaineDoe james5239 javardog Jaylah319 JChasaDog Jennapenna2 jennifermm4 JimmyJamie Jinglehasse joboom214 Joe11Joe99 JohnnyFlight joinerman Jonna2004 JoshTheKing7 jumblebee5 Jyeik K''' kart345 Kaxis KeplersLaw Keranique Kevin7704 KhaanRaptorex kidfromtheschool Kidpool killerbot29003 Kickmecookies kiminuminumi KingCamembert kingdestroyah kingoffail KinqC13 kirbylover1285 kistvaen KorkSkrew kosimi koopaNGC kreeith Kunzite kyledarthvidiot kyuremULTIMATE '''L lagio latulacat lazersalmon LeafMasterDavid left4dead2ellisfan leggieboo Legoking561 legoseed LeveIing LG87 Liass LilEzio25 Liliamgirl lilmario54321 LionheartV3 LividMan50 link63 lightslayer1 litemare Logann3 lolboyxx LolHatz lolsalad26906 LordMoose15 LucaChaos luffyman50 Lumez lvzzy lykt M''' MadSanity Magicboopoo MagicGivePen MakeUrDreamsComeTrue Man1912 marshmellowday Masonly masyamba masterdude625 mashuplayer Mau5ing maxaboy347 MaxHereTheHubOwner maxomega3 maxstirner Maythews McOmelet McNemesis magentadelight MechaSquid MemeChild memerf metaltigerguy2 Mexwel MFWNails MICHAEL936 megatost micronexum moristhecat Mimibunny MindCreature Mischievously MisterSeaMonster monomot MonsterLuck Moostic Mossbird moshiwell MrButtheadOfOT MrPhelps MrsNoobjr MS06 murcury57 multiyoshiman Mutineer Muunswirl Mxeorth MythicalMagical '''N n00bsDie4747 Nastylightningboy NateDawggy NaturalSelections Negativize neongoo51 NeuroByteJr Nich7 Nickmaster101 nickyny ninenyan9 Night561 nightdumo NinoTime niny6 Noahhazeeq NoahVN NoiseMaster NoNoah NoobDev8000 NOSHAMEINGAME Nosteal NotAshley ntw5000 NotInOurStars Nteorvolri nucleartorpedont NuclearRisk O''' OakenCardinal Obiwan3932 OceanicFlee oddblooger OfficialSlimShady ObakeKizuato OffTopicJesus Ohriginal oldsteve223 OlofmeisterNumber1 onehundredpwnII OnlineDancer101 oooga_booga Ordinari Oshmoo oter OTFluttershy OTRainbowDash5000 OTSpookySkeleton overratedURL oxXGuideXxo '''P P4PP4 PAPAHASBEENHACKED Paperworks parkerdog PartehPoison Paulnight1 peachmilk PedroFromSanDiego Pelinti penguinology Peridork Petrikov PhabuIous Phdora phoniex PhoVu PickachuGirl Pipapopa121 PixeltheKing piedict PizzaGuyBlox Plabs Plexahedron ploovonik R05 Plungeit PlushMarioSeries pluspower PokemonEevee Porpoisely PrincessPearlsOfLove Probation PROJECTLUCIAN ProtectedMethod Protogalaxy Proxemics PsiTwoson PuNiShEr5665 Puppy2233 Pxradox Q''' QuackMariofan9000 quamisido quinn04 quinzilli qwazola '''R R0BLOKSV R3FY Raceman6743 Radeonn Rapunzeal Rainbowdash101 Randomnessu randy296 Raviable RCAWESOMENESS REDIVIAN redlego98 reg85 RelmC Reliquiae Replaced RedSasuke Redstonedude7 Reset2378658 Rewbleex Rinwood123 roasteddasher33 ROBLOGONZO RobloProo RobloxCitizen9 robloxheadmaster robloxhippychick Robloxrocks3376 robustphysics rocksrolling749 rockybow rockytree Rojawc Romeeeo RudeSlappy RuthlessGlory Russiaboo ryancar ryanrockshockey2124 rymanator10 S''' sabertoothpanda sage296 samiam2001 sal212 Sandwichism SanoSauro s9i Sasayaki ScarStrelok ScatteredPaths Scellate Scootalicious ScooterEX (same) Scootrbro Scottie3 secretassassin3 SecretPootis ServerDaddy Shannonmattocks Sherlockedholmes ShivyAU Shoockwav Shorepoint shrimplings Shuckleye Shyamos silentwolftail silverbenny SimpleWayfarer SinisterBalloons Sk0las Skippydacop Skittleblend SkittleWizard slashdethkiller3000 slayer99999 Slurpeguy Slydexia SmallLoanOf1millon Snowskateer soccerman611 Sorcism SpareKash SN0IP SpareKeys Specializinq SpliTech Spikyspider1 spt188 SmellyApple spurta squaresackboy Squidfid starlilynight stormiebob StreetsOfSimCity stmaarten1778 stephen082303 succesfulfundude SugarRushTheory Super64 Super6jp7 super79mario superCrazyHuman superdude3740 SurugaMonkey Swagillou Sweetheart314 Swiftaloon Syn7aX SystematicAntipathy SystemFellAsleep SystemNotSecure '''T thatsawesome tanlolol12345 takenbysleep Talkbar TameMonkeyCat TazerClawXV2 TBPMMW Tejof TemmieFIakes testdummy5000 ThaiStandardSoap ThatCornettoKid TheBeardedLady TheBinaryWolf TheBuilderX124 TheChangerDB TheCloudySkies thecoolweapon4 TheCrazyRavioli TheCriminalTurkey TheCyborgDog TheDashLegion TheDerpyWizard TheDiamondLava TheeDarkLord TheFactSphere TheFishToucher TheKennyMaster1 thegoldenequinox TheGuardianAngles Theguy445 TheJayZeroFive thelegoboy8732489 TheLocalGamer TheLolingHitman TheMajesticForce TheMeowMeowCat TheOfficialDerpyTime TheOutrageousBoy TheShyAtheist TheSupremeGamer TheTrueMaleGuest ThunderWarrior776 tornadus11 totti7 ToySackboyLBP2 TOPPPPPPKEKKKKKKK tqaa traxxasnick trillmug78 Trinibot10 TropicanPenultimo tryper99 U''' Ubiquitos UncoveredAgent200 underdog1227 urnotsteve99 unknownshipper '''V Vanilla981 Vankoroblox vaporwaves VariousBart Velaxic Vellerix vendettathesixth vengencevinny Vespucius Vexeri videofindersTV Vineshroom violetrock1 VirtualPixel Vunro VZ3R0 W''' W00t111 weren werewolfgirlforever Whycat225 WisestMiner555 Witherix whitebrutus WinVariable wohoo1997 WrathOfTheElvhen Wrexly Wuten '''X Xanfrij XC6 xDisturbance xdude52 Xetronal Xiacore Xuvia xXeeeeXx xxshadowsnhdxx xXxPrincessZeldaxXx Y''' yeox769 yng4ever Y0FEAR YOHIOloid Yosheriff YoTroll '''Z Zakro Zanebus zaniac10 Zephyrai zombiekiller112 Zonkman31 Zrophx zShadowJon zookah/Fast_c0w zura123 Zydunheit Category:OTer list